Love Brings Tomorow
by doyouhearthephantomsing
Summary: We all know what happened to Eponine. What if she lives. She does. Enjolras takes her to the hospital. Eponine feels well, and ultimately Eponine and Enjolras fall in love. Marius, now with his love for her as well, does everything to win her back. Who will she choose? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Eponine began climbing the barricade to see Marius. Tired from her long run, she began climbing slowly. She suddenly heard a shot fire. Not thinking anything of it, she walked. She heard another one. She began walking faster. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice screaming 'Hey boy!' Since she thought they meant her, considering how she was dressed in fact like a boy at that moment, she turned around thinking it was somebody from Les Amis ABC. Before she could even realize it wasn't, the man shot her in the chest, and she fell to the ground. She lay still for a few, slowly got up, and started walking to do what she came to do. She had finally found Monsieur Marius, way behind the barricade, leaning against a brick wall. She saw him, and with a shake to her voice, said 'Monsieur'

Marius jumped up in a panic, took a comfortingly look at Eponine, the looked concerned, then asked frighteningly, " 'Ponine, what's that?" Pointing to the blood that had seeped through her white blouse onto her brown long jacket.

"It's nothing Monsieur. Leave it alone." she said trying not to sound like she was in pain.

" 'Ponine, who shot you? Give me a gun! I'll shoot the bastard!" Marius angrily said.

"It was a man at the other barricade. Monsieur, please no." she said dropping to her knees. "Leave it alone"

Marius, concerned, gatherer Eponine in his arms. He took her hands in his. "Alright."

"Marius, I don't want to die. Not here, not like this, not now. I only wanted to help." Eponine said very shakily.

"My dear, you won't die. By Gods name you won't die. Not now. Not at this barricade." Marius looked at her while saying.

"Monseuir you can't get me to a doctor without risking your life. It's not worth it."

"Eponine, your life is worth much more than my own. I'd rather die knowing you'd be safe." Marius said trying not to cry.

"Just in case I do sleep tonight, I must tell you something." Eponine cried in pain.

"God Almighty Eponine, you won't die! You aren't going to die. I'll do everything in my power. Now, what do you need to tell me?"

Eponine, very weakly, looked up at Marius, shedding a tear, told him: "Monseuir, all this time, I do believe I was a little in love with you. But, it doesn't matter now. With you loving Cosette, and me dying. Oh Cosette. I was so awful to her as a child. She didn't deserve it. Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!"

Marius, now with tears down his face, looked at Eponine, and hiding the shakiness in his own voice, told her: "Eponine, how could I have not known? Oh how blind I've been. Oh God! Yes it does matter. Because you aren't going to die. This is what you're going to do. Listen well. You will have a short slumber to rid of the pain. Or at least help rid. I'll be holding you when you open your eyes. I'm not letting you go. Never. Rest your eyes my darling." and Eponine did.

Eponine, just lay there in Monseuir Marius's arms. He never let her go. He just held her and cried and prayed. Once Eponine opened her eyes, she not only saw Marius, but his other friends and fellow student revolutionaries; the handsome and witty Enjolras, and the very smart yet often drunk Grantiare. Eponine opened her mouth, but didn't say a word. However, with Enjolras and Grantire's help, Marius had a plan.

" 'Ponine, listen. Enjolras is going to carry you to the doctor just a few down the way." Marius started pointing at Enjolras. Rain had just fallen which made Eponine cry in pain. Marius continued "Right now, Grantiare is going to take some whiskey here and put it in your wound. It's going to sting for a few, but will ease the pain. Try not to scream. After Grantiare does, Enjolras is going to take you to the hospital and stay with you until we're done fighting. The moment I'm free, I'll come and visit you."

"Wait Monsieur! Wouldn't you want to see your Cosette? I mean, I'm of no importance." Eponine sighed.

"You're of more importance. 'Ponine, I love you. Grantiare now!" Marius said.

Eponine smiled, and as she was about to say something, she lost consciousness from the pain of the wound. Marius, crying, kissed her forehead, put Eponine in Enjolras's arms and grabbed his gun and followed Enjolras out of the barricade. Enjolras ran with the dying Eponine in his arms, out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Brings Tomorrow- Chapter 2.

Pouring and mud everywhere, Enjolras ran as fast as he could to get Eponine safely to the hospital. He had to keep his promise to Marius, and couldn't live without her. He couldn't and wouldn't let Eponine die.

Back at the barricade, Marius, distraught about the events of that night, went back to the brick wall where he was siting before Eponine came. He brought his weak knees into his face and started sobbing and screaming. Grantaire, not sure at what to do, went over to his friend.

"Marius, she'll be alright. Enjolras will get her to the hospital in time. I know he will! She'll get better. Then, she'll take you to Cosette. Besides you said yourself she'll live."

"I only said that to keep her calm! I pray so hard she doesn't die. I would kill myself if she died and there's nothing I could have done!" Marius said through his tears.  
"Marius don't even talk about that. Cosette wouldn't be happy to hear you talking like that and-" Grantiare began.

"Oh bother Cosette! Grantaire, is it possible that I've been so blind to Eponine's affections? Or was she really good at keeping them?"

"Monseuir, can I be frank?" Grantaire asked.

"Please."

"Quite frankly, all this time, I though you liked her just as much as she liked you. You both made it obvious, how you were always together and that sort of things."

"She was just trying to help me. That should have been my first clue. Gosh, I feel so stupid now knowing all this, her feelings too late. Oh God, why?"

"Marius, don't beat yourself down. This isn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"Yes there is! I could have told her not to come back here. Told her seeing me isn't worth her safety. God, why did this have to happen? To her of all people? She was so sweet, she wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Marius, she wouldn't have listened. Everytime she came, Enjolras would tell that it isn't worth coming, and he wanted her to live and not have happened what happened tonight." Grantaire said without thinking. Yet he was completely sober.

"Enjolras said that? Wow." Marius said before putting his head back in his knees. "I can't lose her."

"Back at the hospital, Enjolras ran into a small two story office and yelled "HELP! We have a dying girl here! Please help!"

Suddenly, a doctor who was no more than 60 years of age, ran out of th back and told Enjolras, "Bring her here son. What happened Monseuir?" Laying her on a table in the middle of the room, said:  
"She was climbing the barricade and got shot. That's all I know. Can you save her or not?" Enjolras asked shakily.

"More than likely yes. I'll have to remove the bullet that is lodged in her, and stitch her up fast because she's lost so much blood. I'll be right back." the doctor said before running into the back where he came out a few moments prior.

Eponine opened her eyes, looked at Enjolras, and asked "Where am I? What's going on?"

Enjolras with tear filled eyes, looked at her and told her. He then took her hands and told her he isnt going to leave her side. Petting her wet head, he told her "You're going to be saved. You're going to live. Don't worry. I'm here, don't be frightened."

The doctor came back with his assistant. Seeing Eponine awake and barely hanging on, before the procedure, quickly asked a few questions.

"What's your name and how old are you?" he asked.

"Eponine. Her name is Eponine!" Enjolras shouted.

"Monseuir! Eponine, how old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen."

As the doctor told both Eponine and Enjolras what was going to happen, she screamed in pain.

"We'll have to start immediately. Eponine, I'm going to put you under antestic. It puts you to sleep so you won't feel me cutting and you won't feel any pain. Ok. I'm going to count to three. On three, the cloth will be put over your mouth and nose and you'll feel at ease. You ready?"

Eponine, grasping Enjolras hands, mumbled a quiet yes.

"One, two three." And the doctors assistant put the cloth over Eponine and she was out.

"Doctor her hand loosened! It that suppose to happen?!" Enjolras cried.

"Yes Monseuir. Please, quiet. We need to do this fast." and the doctor went to work. Cutting into young Eponine, trying to remove the bullet that almost took her young life. Enjolras was almost silent beside the sound of his breathing through the whole procedure, always looking at Eponine's sweaty face that glistened under the little light in the tiny room, occasionally petting her hair. The procedure only lasted under an hour.

"Well?" Enjolras asked.

"She is alive. She will live. She will be weak for a very long time due to a extreme blood loss. She will stay in the room upstairs. You may stay with her. She'll need company. I'll check on her almost every hour. Can you carry her upstairs?"

Enjolras took little Eponine in his arms, and gently and slowly up the stairs. Once the doctor directed them to the room, he lay her softly on the bed.

"Doctor when will she wake?" Enjolras asked.

"in a few hours. Wait in the room with her. She'll need to see her beloveds face." the doctor smirked.

"Oh, I'm not her beloved. Thats somebody else." Enjolras sighed.

"That may be, but you love her don't you?"

"Yes I do." Enjolras mumbled.

Back at the barricade, Marius now asleep, was awakened by the sound of gunfire. He stood up, grabbed his gun, and ran to where the shot was heard. He saw his other friends fighting and started shooting. As he shot somebody, he shouted "That's for the bastard who shot Eponine!" after the little battle, another friend of Marius, Prouvaire, came over to him.

"Marius, you alright? You seem on edge?" Prouvaire asked.

"It's nothing." Marius sighed.

"No, tell me." And so Marius did. He told Prouvaire everything. About how he's confused now. Prouvaire gave his input, and they talked the whole night through.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Eponine awoke, screaming. Enjolras, falling out of the chair he was sleeping in, got up and rushed over to Eponine's side.

"W-where am? Enjolras what happened?" Eponine asked, weakly sitting up in the bed.

"Well, tell me what you remember, and I'll fill you in on the rest. I don't seem to be rude, but I need to see how your doing." Enjolras said comfortingly.

"Well, I remember climbing the barricade to see Monsieur Marius, then I got shot. I remember blood and talking to Marius, then something. I'm not sure what, but there was somebody, who was older, dressed in all white talking to me. All I remember is you being by my side." She finished.

"The person dressed in whiteness the doctor. He made you sleep so he could rid of the bullet inside you."

"Well, did he?"

"Yes my dear. You had better rest. The doctor said you'll be weak for some time because you lost so much blood. But you will live. You'll be here for a while, again, because you're so weak."

"Oh goodness! Monsieur, can I ask a favour or two?"

"As many as you need."

"Well, one, will you stay with me please? I know you're probably exhausted and probably hate me for making you leave to take me here." Eponine said in a quiet tone, almost under her breath.

"Eponine, I could never hate you. Never ever! And of course I'll stay with you. I won't leave your side," he said as he grabbed her hands. "Anything else?"

"One more. One time, can you go tell my parents what's going on with me? They probably won't care, but still."

"I sure will. Anything for you. And of course they'll care! Unless they are the Thénardiers."

"Funny isn't it? Those are my parents. Grew up in an inn at Montfermeil with Cosette before she was taken away." Eponine laughed. "Ever since my parents lost the inn, we moved here and have been living in the streets. My dad cares a little bit more than my mum. But my dad only uses me for my knowledge of where I'm at."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry you grew up with those treacherous people. But, if that's what you want, I will find them and tell them."

"Thank you. Tell me, what's it like! Fighting at the barricade. I've always wanted that thrill. That excitement." Eponine eagerly asked.

"Well, it's anything but exciting. Scary is a better term for it. Never know if you'll make the night. Praying you do so you don't leave your family in grief over your death. Leaving them asking why. You don't know what's going to happen in the next two, five, ten minutes. And it scared you. I could never show it, because those boys looked to me for faith. I could never let them see how scared I was. And watching other people and your friends get shot and killed in front of you, bleeding to death in front your eyes. And knowing there's not a thing you can do, except fight there in their name, honour them. You constantly wonder who's next, if it isn't you." Enjolras passionately described.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that, and say all that to me. I feel bad now."

"Eponine, you got to stop saying that you feel bad at everything! You don't need to!" Enjolras said in a high voice.

Eponine, shocked and disappointed about his outburst, got all quiet and said quietly, "I'm sorry. That's all I ever feel in my life. So I assume everything is my fault. Sorry if I upset you."

"No Eponine, I'm sorry. I haven't slept in days, I'm so scared about whats going to happen at the barricade with everybody." Enjolras started before Eponine interrupted.

"And Marius."

"Especially Marius. You should have seen him as I left with you. He just looked awful. That was the first time I have ever seen him cry."

"Monsieur, why was he crying? He was probably scared he wouldn't see Cosette again. He really does love her, doesn't he?"

"Eponine, last night, I don't think Cosette passes his mind. You were the only thing he thought of. And is still thinking of. Believe it or not, he cares so much about you."

"Doubt it. But, you never answered my original question."

"I don't know."

"Enjolras, tell me the truth. Please."

With a sigh, he said yes. With a look of sadness, Eponine sank down, then struck a smile, and said "Kind of figured. Nobody could ever love somebody like me. I guess I was destined to be on my own."

"No, don't say that. There is a man out there looking for you. Who knows, you may have already found him?" Enjolras laughed, wondering what Eponine would say.

"Nah, nobody here even likes me as a person because of my parents. Besides, I'm not even pretty."

"Eponine, no you're not pretty. You're beautiful! You're personality enhances it. You're truly amazing."

Eponine smiled, looked away, and laughed. "Alright Mr. Revolutionary! Who's that special lady for you?"

Enjolras fell silent for a moment, looked down, and shyly and quietly said "Oh nobody."

"C'mon! You can tell me! I won't tell a soul I promise!"

"It's nobody."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah."

"Aww! Ok, your special secret is safe with me! You look tired. Enjolras, take a nap. I'll be fine. Please rest!"

So, Enjolras went back to his chair and passed out from exhaustion. Eponine just watched him. She just sat on the bed. Looking around the room for things to keep her occupied, she saw that the window led to a balcony. She weakly and quietly got out of bed. Realizing she was still in her dirty and blood stained clothes, she grabbed her also very bloody jacket and went outside. Good thing there was a chair on the balcony because she couldn't stand for long. She sat out there for hours, watching people in the Paris streets below, nobody noticing her. She prayed a lot. For her, for Marius, for Enjolras, for the boys at the barricade, for Cosette. Even though it was summer, there was a chill in the air. Eponine felt it, and tied her jacket tighter around her. It was getting to be evening, but Eponine loved being outside. She could be in her own world. She stood up, and leaned against the balcony. She could see basically the entire city. Then, she was looking west, she noticed something in the distance. The barricade! She squinted her eyes to see and she was right. It was indeed the barricade. As she was adoring it and very faintly seeing if she could see Marius, she heard a "Eponine!" from the streets below.

"Hello Monsieur Jaq!" Eponine yelled.

"What are you doing at old docs here?" Monsieur Jaq asked. Monsieur Jaq was one of Thénardier's buddies. He was always nice to Eponine.

"I got bad hurt. I'm fine, just a wound and some pain." Eponine replied.

"Oh Mademoiselle. I'll let your folks know."

"If you want. Bonjour Monsieur Jaq."

As Monsieur Jaq said goodbye, Enjolras came running out.

"Eponine! There you are! My God! I've been running up and down the building looking for you! You scared me half to death. I'm glad you're ok!" Enjolras shouted as he hugged Eponine.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get outside and think and be by myself. I needed to clear some things."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since you closed your eyes. Enjolras, look west. You can barely see the barricade." She pointed. Enjolras looked, then brought Eponine close to him. He out his strong arms around her. She was so tiny compared to him. He then lightly petted Eponine's head. They stood there like that for a few moments until he asked

"Were you looking for Marius?"

Eponine, while looking up at him, quietly muttered "At first. Then I just forgot, and thought and realized how blind I am, and maybe, I have been living in some sort of fantasy land about it. About him wanting me. About him actually thinking I am beautiful that he could love me." Eponine barely started before Enjolras interrupted her.

"Eponine, I can't stand to hear you talk like that," he started before crouching down to her, grabbing her shoulders, and continued "Hell, any guy would be lucky to love you, and have you love them. I mean, I don't understand Marius. How could he not feel like the luckiest man in France, having you love him. If I were him, I'd feel like the luckiest man on Earth, and I'd never let that honour go."

Eponine, shocked, said "You mean that or are you just saying that?"

Suddenly, gathering up enough courage to do what he has always wanted to, he looked at Eponine, and kissed her. After a moment of them standing there with Enjolras at the height of Eponine, she retraced, stood there in shock. Not knowing how or what to respond, all Eponine could do was hug him. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him so tight. She began to cry. Not cry, weep. She hugged him and wept. She had never felt more loved then she did in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjolras, noticing her crying, asked "Eponine, my dear why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you." **

Eponine, releasing her grip on him, said "Oh I'm not upset. You could never upset me. It's just, I never been kissed before. Like that I mean. Like somebody loves me."

"Eponine, I love you. With my entire heart, soul, my everything. I have for some time. I couldn't tell you because of your obvious love for Marius, and my dedication to the fight. I lost sight of love. Normally, I can do anything without any scare or fright. But doing what I just did, took so much more courage than fighting at some silly barricade. Not knowing how you'd respond. So, what are you thinking right now? Honestly."

"You meant every word of that? You don't want to take any of it back?"

"Every word. I love you with all my heart, soul, and more."

Eponine hearing that, kissed Enjolras with every bit of strength in her weak body. Just as she was kissing him, rain fell. It began to pour. But, Eponine and Enjolras just stood there. Eponine finally broke and dropped to her knees in pain from her wound, which started to bleed again, soaking up more blood through her already stained white blouse on her left side. She began crying again only this time from the pain. Enjolras attempted to help her to her feet, but she fell again because she couldn't stand. Enjolras picked her up under her knees and carried her like a babe and hurried and opened the window, and ran Eponine to her bed. He set her down carefully, and ran downstairs to find the doctor. After running through the office, he finally found the doctor way in the back of the building. He, the doctor, and the doctors assistant Janele, all ran upstairs to where Eponine was. Eponine, covered in blood, was curled up on the bed. The doctor, Monsieur Danine, rushed over to her.

"Your bandage broke! Mademoiselle were you moving around much? Your bandage can break as easily as lifting your arms up and down. You didn't lose a tragic amount of blood, just enough to make you lightheaded. Janele, bring me the bandages. Dearie, your shirt is covered in blood. Do you have any other clothes?"

Eponine shook her head in response to his question, when Enjolras took off his black vest and offered it to Eponine. Monsieur Danine gave it back to Enjolras, telling him Eponine needed more than just a vest. Monsieur Danine doubled Eponine's bandages and requested she lay down and not only get up unless she has too.

Enjolras and Danine walked down the stairs, and Danine said, "Monsieur, supper will be ready soon. Bring it up to her and make sure she eats. It's very important for her to eat. It will help the blood cells replicate themselves. It will also give her energy. Keep going Monsieur."

Enjolras, shaking, went back to Eponine. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a faint "Enjolras" coming from Eponine.

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"Remember earlier, how I asked you to tell my parents? Can you go tonight, and also get me some new clothes? This blood stained blouse really isn't pleasing. And it smells."

"Yes, of course!"

"Will you sit here please?" Eponine asked while sitting up weakly.

As he sat closer to her, she pulled him into a hug and started crying again in his shoulders. She wiped her eyes, then asked "You really meant what you said earlier?"

"To the moon and back!"

"Why me? I just don't understand why you'd choose me when theres plenty of girls who are swooning over you, and worship the ground you walk on. Then there's me, who is messed up, who got shot, who almost died, who can only love you half as much as you can love me. I love you. I really do."

"Eponine, you got shot trying to see your beloved. And I doubt there's girls swooning over me. I'm not anything special." Enjolras explained while his inner persona came out.

"You're very special. You got all those boys excited and lifted up their spirits. You're a leader, and you know it. And oh yes girls swoon over you. I practically live in the street. I hear and see things. I know things."

"But those girls don't have your courage. They wouldn't dare do what you have done. They wouldn't go near the barricade. That's why I admire you. You aren't afraid of anything. That's why I love you Eponine." Enjolras continued while stroking her face. During the middle, Danine came in with a bowl of hot soup. He gave it Eponine and winked at Enjolras, he knowing. While Eponine was eating, she looked out the window, and just stared. It was raining again. She then heard a gunfire, which made her jump. Enjolras got up, and ran outside to see if he could see anything because he knew it was from one of the barricades. They only heard one. Enjolras just stood there. Standing and wondering. Eponine slowly got out of bed, went over to him, put her arm around his waist, looked up at him and said,

"Go to them. They need a leader and I can see it in your eyes. You want to go and fight for what you believe in. You know you want to go back. Don't let me stand in your way."

"Eponine, I just got you. I'm not going to lose you. No. I won't."

"Enjolras, yes! You want to fight! I'll be here when you return. Or at least go one night. You miss all the boys. Please go. I'll be fine."

"I can't refuse you. But, first there is something I must do. I'll stay here until you sleep tonight. I need to see you as long as I can."

"Alright. Please be safe though. Besides, I'm much stronger since I ate." Eponine said convincingly.

"Fine. But, I need to do one thing before I go to the barricade."

"What is that?" Eponine wondered.

"I can't tell you my dear. You'll find out very soon. Now, let's get you into bed. You need rest." Enjolras walked Eponine to her bed and stayed with her until she drifted off. He kissed her forehead lightly, and ran off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras ran out into the dark streets of Paris. Before he went to the barricade, be needed to go see Thénardier. Not only to tell what's going on and for her clothes, but he needed to ask them something very special and important. He was wondering and running the ill-lighted streets until he found the Thénardiers.

"Monsieur Thénardier!" he shouted.

"Monsieur, come closer. My wife is dying, and we don't have enough money to save her. Do you have 10 francs to help?" Thénardier said very convincingly to Enjolras. Thénardier loved to play roles for money.

"Give it up Thénardier. I came here to talk about Eponine."

"Oh her? What about Eponine?" Thénardier said breaking character.

"Monsieur, your daughter has been shot. She got shot at the barricade. She's fine, she's living. Just weak. I am here to converse with you about her, if you pardon." Enjolras said as only a gentlemen could.

"Monsieur you're lying! She can't be? She went to see that bastard Marius didn't she? I'll wring his neck out!" Thénardier said, having a shocking change of heart upon hearing the news of his daughters being.

"Does she have any clothes? She asked for them because the ones she is wearing currently are soaked and tainted with blood."

"Yes, come with me." Thénardier said leading Enjolras to where Eponine kept her things. "Here, have her wear this. This is her favorite. Monsieur, I never do this, and probably never will again. No, I never will, but is there anything I can do, no money involved, for you?"

"Actually, there is. You see, I love your daughter. And I would like to have your permission to have your daughters hand. I know it's sudden and rushed upon of you, but I love your daughter, and I know she loves me." Enjolras asked of him.

"You love 'Ponine very much, don't you? You have the passion in your voice, and the twinkle in your eyes. What is your name, Monsieur?"

"Enjolras. I am-was the leader of the Les Amis de l'abc, whom are fighting at the barricade."

"Well, Enjolras. If you love Eponine as much as you declare you do, then you have my glorious permission. But I ain't paying for the wedding!"

"Thank you Monsieur Thénardier! By chance, do you have paper?" As Enjolras paper and a writing instrument, he sat down and wrote Eponine a letter telling of the news he had.

'My dearest Eponine,

As you can see, I have gotten something from your father for you to wear. He will also becoming to see you soon. How soon I am not sure of. I am going to the barricade this eve. Whether fighting will happen, I am not positive. You were right. I do miss being there and I do miss fighting for what I believe in, but I'll miss you much much more. Yes, I'll be careful, because when I come back, if you say yes, we will be married. I simply can't go on without you. It's a pretty crummy proposal, but I had to tell you because I couldn't contain my excitement any more. Pray for me, as I'll be praying for you.

Love you always,

Enjolras"

After Enjolras finished it, he folded it into Eponine's clothes, and ran to Monsieur Danine's so he could give Eponine everything.

About an hour after going to the doctors office, Enjolras finally entered the barricade from back way very quietly. Suddenly, little Gavorche woke up and saw Enjolras, and excitedly shouted 'Enjolras!" all the other boys must have been half asleep because they all woke up. Grantaire walked behind Enjolras, ran around him and stood face to face with him to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and hugged Enjolras. Again, Grantaire hadn't anything to drink.

"Enjolras! You're back!" Grantaire said with a very apparent excitement to his voice.

"I am! Just for a while though. I had to make sure you boys didn't go crazy! Where's Marius? I see everybody except him?" Enjolras asked, with a joy sound to his voice.

"Sitting against that wall still. The only time he got up was when there was gunfire."

"Thank you, let me go talk with him. You still have my gun Grantaire?" Enjolras teased.

"Right here my good fellow."

As Enjolras walked over to where Marius was sitting all alone, Marius looked, saw Enjolras, got up and asked "Enjolras, what the hell are you doing here? You left Eponine alone?"

"She told me to come. I couldn't refuse her. She's doing great though. Monsieur, after we win this barricade, I'm going to ask for her hand." Enjolras told Marius, because he had wanted to tell somebody. Enjolras has never been so happy. It was very apparent as well.

"Well, I hope you have a great life together." Marius said, shocked before walking off.

"Marius stop!" and Marius stopped in his tracks. "Why are you upset?"

"Because Monsieur. I love her! How can I watch her marry another man. Especially a man whom I've known for so long. A man I was so close with. Who I would die with?" Marius shouted.

"You never showed any interest in her, other than the other night. You always spoke of Cosette. So you made it pretty obvious who you chose! Don't get upset with me because you never let her know earlier! I have loved her for some time. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew right in that moment, she was something special. And everything she did, her actions, her words, most of them for you, made it apparent she was the girl I needed. I never had much interest in love until I met Eponine. Then everything changed. Felt right! But I never said a word, not one word to her about those feelings, because of hers for you! But just the other day, she told me she loved me too. And I knew, she was mine, and I couldn't lose her. I almost lost her once. Because she entered here, looking for you. How I wish I was there before she got shot. I would have saved her." Enjolras professed while shouting at Marius. Whenever Enjolras was passionate about something, he made it known. Before any interaction with Eponine, all Enjolras could think about was change. Eponine opened a light in his heart.

"That's very sweet Enjolras. But, I won't give up on Eponine. I give you my word." Marius said before walking away.

All the boys at the barricade stayed quiet and still throughout the night. Even Gavorche didn't say a word. Grantaire wasn't present. He was off somewhere probably. In the morning, a shot went off, and there was an attack. All the boys grabbed a gun and went behind the barricade. They kept shooting until the other men came and seized the barricade. Then everybody ran. Enjolras, Marius, Gavorche, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac and the rest of the boys ran in separate directions, not knowing who was running where. What was going to happen. They all just ran. Shots were being fired, boys were falling and bleeding. Dying quickly one by one. Even little and strong willed Gavorche got shot and fell. He was a true hero that Gavorche. His cold dead little body lay still on his back. Got shot through the chest. He was barely a boy. And he died for what he believed in. All that were left were Enjolras, Marius, and Grantaire.

Enjolras ran up to the top level of the Café, hoping he'd be safe. But he was followed. As he stood there, outnumbered 2-to-1, as they were firing their guns, Enjolras jumped out the large open window. He had managed to dodge the bullets, but as he hit the ground, he also hit his head on the dry pavement. His golden hair hitting hard. He laid there, unconscious. Marius, who had found Grantaire drinking, saw Enjolras laying there. Marius, running towards him, had turned him over on his back, only to see his bloody forehead and pieces of his golden hair mixed in with the dark red of his blood. He saw that Enjolras was breathing, but wasn't conscious. Grantaire, realizing what was going on, picked Enjolras up, and said:

"Marius, we have to take him to the hospital. He can't die. Help me!" Marius and Grantaire were off to rush Enjolras to the closest doctor: Monsieur Danine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eponine awoke the next morning to see some clothes on the chair Enjolras always sat in. "Enjolras?" she asked quietly to herself. She got up and looked around for him. She looked to see if he was on the balcony. He wasn't. She went back into the room and sat on her bed. She took the folded clothes and unraveled them to see what Enjolras had gotten. She saw something fall out of her black and grey dress. It was a note, addressed to her. She hurriedly and quickly opened it and didn't read it yet. She wanted to see who it was from first. Once she saw it was from Enjolras, she put the note aside and began to cry. She put her hands to her face and her face in her knees. She already had missed him. After a few moments of crying, she heard somebody barge in. **

"Madame, I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience, but we need to clear this bed." A familiar voice said. Eponine looked up to see that it was Marius who had spoken those words. "Oh my god! 'Ponine!" Marius shouted while running to her.

"Monsieur Marius! I never thought I'd see you again." she said while giving him a hug. "What do you mean you need to clear this bed? Who's hurt? Is it Gavorche? Please tell me it isn't!" Eponine asked confused and scared.

"Come with me." Marius said while offering his hand and arm to her. He led her down the stairs to the general area of the building. As they got about halfway down the stairs, she saw Enjolras lying on the table she laid just days ago. She ran past Marius to get to Enjolras.

"My God! What happened?" She cried while stroking Enjolras's sweaty and bloody face. She then took his sweaty hands.

" 'Ponine, he jumped out a window, avoiding a few bullets. He hit his head pretty hard on the pavement. It was at least a 2 floor jump." Marius explained to Eponine, and Grantaire who hadn't known what happened either.

"What do you mean he jumped out of a window? A bullet? Please tell me more!" Eponine cried. Grantaire got closer to the two as Marius begun his tale of how Enjolras ran from two men. Marius ended it there because that's all he saw. He also explained how all the other boys died except for them three. As Marius finished up telling the tale, Eponine felt Enjolras's hand grasp her's, then he moaned.

"Monsieur's! He's awakening!" Eponine cried. "Enjolras, can you hear me?"

"Eponine, is that you?" Enjolras asked, laying how he was.

Eponine shedding a tear, tightened her grip on his hand, and kissed his forehead where there wasn't any blood, and responded "Yes, I'm here."

Enjolras, still laying completely still, asked "Did you read my letter?"

"I couldn't finish it. Once I saw it was from you, I started to sob. You're here with me now. That's all that matters. You lye here. Don't speak a word. Don't move a peck. Monsieur Danine is in the back, gathering medicines and supplies to help you. You'll be sleeping in the bed tonight and I, in the chair. We basically switch places. Isn't that? Just stay silent. Don't waste any energy." Eponine softly spoke, petting his gold hair.

"But first, I must ask something of you." He started. Eponine, looked back at Marius and Grantaire confused. They shrugged their shoulders not knowing. She then said what. "Eponine, in that letter, I very poorly asked you to marry me. So, Eponine Thénardier, may I have your hand in marriage?"

Eponine, shedding more tears, rested her head on Enjolras's chest, and slid her arms around his neck, saying "Yes. I will. A million yes's couldn't be enough." She sat upward when Danine came out.

"Mademoiselle, I offer my congratulations. I overheard. Right now, I'm going to give him this medicine. It will help rid of the pain. It will probably make him fall asleep. It's that powerful. Monsieur's, can you carry him up the stairs?"

Grantaire, who was paler and whiter than a ghost, looked up at Danine and muttered a yes. He, with the assistance of Marius, carried Enjolras up the stairs to the messed bed that Eponine had rested earlier. Eponine followed closely behind. Enjolras was going to have a nice bump on the head for a while. As they reached the top of the stairs, Eponine ran past them to go and fix the messed up bed for the sleeping Enjolras. He has fallen asleep from the medicine mixed with his probably massive headache. She folded back the blankets, so when Enjolras would be set down, she could lay them underneath his chin so he'd stay warm. As Eponine did all of this, Marius just observed. Not saying a word. Just watching and observing everything Eponine did for Enjolras. Grantaire then took Enjolras and put him gently on the bed. Eponine put the blankets to his chin, and kissed him. Marius watched and then closed his eyes and he imagined if that were him instead of Enjolras. How he'd feel with Eponine taking care of him. While Marius had his eyes closed, Eponine walked over to him. The three left the room so Enjolras could sleep alone for a while. Eponine walked over to Marius.

"Monsieur, are you alright? You seem lost and disoriented." Eponine asked.

"Yea, I'm fine 'Ponine." Marius sighed.

"Monsieur, I know you better than that. Something is on your mind. Would you care to go on a walk?"

"It wouldn't be proper to be walking with an engaged woman such as yourself."

"Well, if you won't walk with me, can you at least have a conversation with me? Please?" Eponine quietly asked, not sure of his response.

"Well, what do you want to converse?" Marius asked with a snob to his tone.

Eponine, looking down at her still blood soaked clothes, rested her hand on the dry stain on her left side, and didn't say a word. After a few moments, still looking down, she asked under her breath so nobody would hear, "Why are you being this way? Before all this happened, you cared so much about revolution. You were a happy person. Especially when Cosette came into your life. Now, you're being on edge and kind of mean. I know you well Monsieur Marius. You'd never be this way. What is the matter? Tell me in all honesty."

"Eponine, I-I just can't watch you marry Enjolras! I love you! Maybe I didn't realize how much I love you until I almost lost you! Eponine, I want you in my life. Forever. Not Cosette. Only you." Marius confessed. Marius, then leaned over to try and kiss Eponine. Even though she use to dream about it, she turned her head. She couldn't kiss Marius when she loved Enjolras.

"Monsieur I'm sorry. I can't. I love Enjolras so."

"But you said you loved me!"

"I do. I always will. You're my first love. Those feelings I had don't go away all together. They do fade when you find that special person. And Enjolras is that special person for me. Marius, you'll always hold a special place in my heart. But Enjolras, oh Enjolras. I love him more than life. He makes me happy. He's a very sweet person. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I love him Marius. You don't have to enjoy nor like the fact, but can you please be happy for me?" Eponine professed to Marius. Eponine meant every word. She loved Enjolras more than life. Marius will always be dear to her, but Enjolras makes her so happy, and she made him happy.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. But I won't give up on you 'Ponine. Never." Marius shouted before he walked out of the building.

Eponine stood there for a moment, trying to take on what had just happened. She then turned aside, and went into the bedroom with Grantaire, who had been drinking on the hallway. Eponine wanted to be the first thing Enjolras saw when he awoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**So before I start the story, thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you guys enjoy it! There's plenty of more to come :) one thing about this chapter. For the people who have read the novel, you'll notice a little name game a little later in the chapter. I did that because if I did the last name the character was suppose to have, people would have been like whaat? As you will also notice, I made her older than Eponine to make the story a tad more interesting. I hope you don't mind that minor change. Ok well thank you for reading!:) ok I'll let you read now**

Enjolras just slept the entire day through. Eponine never left his side. Grantaire stayed there with her, he would occasionally roam the building. Eponine had just sat in the chair, holding Enjolras's hand. Monsieur Danine came up every hour with new cloths and a pail of water so Eponine could put them on Enjolras's forehead where he had hit it. The day broke, and night had appeared. During the middle of the night, Eponine, asleep in the chair, was shaken awake.

"Eponine. Eponine!" Grantaire shook and poked her.

"W-what? What's going on? Is Enjolras alright?" Eponine half awake asked.

"Yes, he's fine. I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind and want somebody to talk to." Grantaire admitted his reasoning for awaking her.

"Well, I'm here. What's on your mind?" Eponine asked comfortingly.

"I'm really happy you're alive. Sounds rather humorous, but it is true. You really are a kind soul. You really make Enjolras happy." Grantaire frankly said.

"Well,uh thanks Grantaire. And do I really? Oh that warms me inside. He makes me happy as well. I am still in disbelief that he could love somebody like me. It is like a tale. A tale you read that people write out of their own imagination. It still doesn't seem real to me." Eponine told him, also saying what's on her mind.

Grantaire, letting out a sigh, just looked around, then asked "What time do you suppose it is? Time to change his cloth?"

Eponine, admiring Grantaire for a moment, got up and changed Enjolras's cloth. "I suggest it's at least half past midnight. So, tell me. Who's your special lady. Do you have one?" Eponine joked.

"Oh. There is this one girl. But it's nothing serious if that's what your implying."

"Just a side project, then?"

Grantaire looked around, not really sure how to answer Eponine's question, sat still and silent for a moment or two. He then quietly murmured under his breath "I don't know."

Grantaire and Eponine both fell silent for a few. Both not knowing what to say next. They just sat there in silence. Grantaire then pulled out a tiny bottle from his pocket. It was the one he was drinking previously that day. It had cheap wine in its contents. Eponine looked up from her beloved, and saw Grantaire sipping on it.

"Grantaire put that bottle down! You don't need to drink!" she snapped.

Grantaire, not sure as to why Eponine snapped back, gently put the now empty glass bottle on the dresser next to the bed. Eponine, feeling guilty at what she had just said, quietly spoke. "I'm sorry Monsieur. I don't like to see people drink and get drunk. My papa used to get drunk quite often, and he wasn't the most pleasant person when drunk. Well, he isn't the most pleasant person when he isn't drunk. But when he was drunk, he would get really flustered and nasty, and start screaming his anger out. Since my mother was usually off trying to scam poor people out of their money, my sister and myself were usually the objects on which my father would take out his anger." Eponine explained while pointing to the very obvious and large bruises on her forearms. She usually crossed her arms in attempt to cover them up and not have people notice them. "Well," Eponine started again, folding her arms into each other, "a few years back, my sister Azelma finally had enough, apologized to me, and ran away from everything. Where she is right now, I have the slightest idea." Eponine concluded.

"Mademoiselle, I am terribly sorry. I had no idea. Wait a minute. Did you say Azelma? Azelma Thénardier?"

"Aye. You have been in my sisters company?" Eponine asked, shocked.

"Mademoiselle, I do believe I have. She would come to the Cafe for the meetings. She would always sit to the right of me. She had brown eyes I do recall and raven hair."

"By God. How did I not notice her at those meetings I would attend with Monsieur Marius. She's doing well, correct?"

"She wasn't at necessarily every meeting. Most of them, yes. She would only go, I do decree, for the purpose of her work. None of the boys would participate in it, though. She constantly asked me, but I refused. I couldn't."

"Monsieur, what are you going on an on about? You are speaking in riddles. Her work? Please explain further." Eponine asked confused.

"Madam, she works on the other side of Paris. As a prostitute. She could come to the meetings, trying to get her pay, but none of the boys would partake in her activities. Neither would I. She would suggest it to me more than most. But, after saying no time and again, and with the other boys also refusing, she probably just gave up and stopped coming." Grantaire explained.

Eponine sunk onto the bed, taking in the news of her sister whereabouts. Was her sister happy living this lifestyle? So many thoughts were racing through her mind, but there was one thing she knew for a fact. She had to see Azelma. Eponine sat up straight, and turned around and looked out the window to see the moonlight shining through the window, which was the only source of light in the room. She then spoke aloud, "You said she worked on the other side of Paris. Did she tell you exactly where?"

"Yes, once." Grantaire simply stated.

"Once Enjolras gets better, will you take me to her? I need to see my sister. Please Grantaire. I'll do anything you may wish." Eponine pleaded, still looking outside the window.

"I suppose. And don't have any worries about returning any debt. Consider it, a favour. From a friend to a friend." Grantaire replied with a smirk. Eponine turned from the window and got off the bed and went into the dresser by the bed and grabbed something out of the drawer. She pulled out a book; a novel. Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. She handed the book to Grantaire.

"Will you read this aloud to me? I can barely read, and we both won't be falling asleep anytime. I will go light a candle. Please Monsieur?"

Grantaire looked at the book, flipped the pages for a moment, then shook his head in agreement. Eponine walked over to another dresser to grab a candle and a thing of matches to light the candle. She sat down on the edge of the bed by Enjolras's back, considering he had turned to sleep on the left side of his body. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Grantaire positioned himself directly in front of Eponine, and began reading aloud. He read and read out loud, until Eponine had fallen almost parallel to Enjolras on the bed, asleep. She had fallen on her right side, still facing Grantaire. He had then bent the corner of the page he left off on, just in the instance Eponine wanted to read again, and he had fallen asleep in the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Exams have been controlling my life! Thank the good lord they are done and I'm back to updating. I hope you all enjoy :) **

The next morning, Eponine rolled over on her other side, only to be awoken by the an empty space that should have been filled with the sleeping Enjolras. As Eponine sat up, she only saw Grantaire, asleep in the chair. Trying not to wake him, she very quietly stepped her way around the tiny room. Eponine the looked out the window, and saw a tall figure standing on the balcony. "Enjolras!" she thought. Eponine quietly opened the large window and walked outside. Enjolras was looking into the distance in the west. He was looking at the fallen barricade. He didn't even notice Eponine walk out because he was so transfixed on the barricade. She walked over to him, and linked her arm into his, and rested her head onto his arm, neither of them saying a word.

After a few moments of silence, Enjolras bluntly said "I let them down. This is my fault."

Eponine, upon hearing that, unlinked her arms, looked up at him and told him "No it's not. It's nobody's fault. You couldn't have prevented what happened."

Enjolras, still looking in the distance, said "I was their leader, their guide. I was suppose to die along side them. I was suppose to die with honour. Now, I'm living with guilt."

"You couldn't have stopped the national guard from firing, Enjolras." Eponine started. "They would have shot those boys whether you stopped them or not. Those boys would have wanted you to live, so you could come home and marry the girl you love."

Enjolras looked finally down at her, looked away again, and brought her into his arms and hugged her. After he let her go, she looked up at him and lightly said "I love you". Enjolras smirked, kissed Eponine's head, and responded "I love you more than the angels love Heaven, my dear Eponine. And soon, we shall be betrothed. We will be the happiest people. I even got your fathers erm blessing. We just have to take care of the details."

"You got Papas permission? How much did it cost you?" Eponine asked with concern.

"Not a thing, my dear." Enjolras laughed.

"That's rather peculiar. Odd more like it. What is he planning? Are you sure you're feeling well off today?" She asked.

"I'm feeling smashing today. My head aches, but other than that. I mean, I still grieve over the boys passing. Even Gavorche was shot down. Why? Why did Gavorche have to die. I wish he lived. You should have seen Courfeyrac after. I think that broke his fragile heart more than anything. I would do anything for Gavorche to live again." Enjolras began. "Anything. I thought nothing could make me smile, then I heard you speak those words. Words saying you will indeed be my wife. Well, that's the one thing that made me smile wider than hearing you telling me you loved me for the first time. Before then, I never thought I would hear those words from you to me. I just wish, at this moment, I didn't feel love and hate."

Eponine, taking all this in, took his hand and started leading him inside. "You're not feeling well. You're speaking in riddles and you sound delirious. Let's go in. You rest. I won't leave. But hush; Monsieur Grantaire may as well be resting still. He waited the entire night through with me. He is a kind soul. But a lost one."

As Eponine led Enjolras in, she noticed Grantaire wasn't in the room.

"Eponine, I thought you spoke of Grantaire being here?" Enjolras asked.

"He was resting in the chair when I awoke. We haven't been outside for a terribly long time. Do you want me to find him for you?"

"If you want. Yes. I would actually like to see him." He told her as he lay down on the bed. Eponine brought the blankets up to him, and left the room in search of Grantaire. She walked down the stairs to the hospital part of the building, and saw him talking to a young man. As she crept down the stairs to where he was, he heard and turned and said:

"Top of the mornin Mademoiselle Eponine. Glad to see ya awake! You sure slept well last night."

"Good Morning Monsieur Grantaire and Good-" She started, but as the man who's back was facing her turned around, her voice got low, "Oh. Good Morning Monsieur Marius. What are you doing awake at this hour?".

Marius half smirked, then spoke "Well, I came to check up on Enjolras. And I would like to talk to you. About the events of the day prior to yesterday. The real question is, why are you awake? Grantaire told me of how tired you were yesterday. I didn't suspect to see you for a little while."

"Well, I came down to fetch Monsieur Grantaire. Enjolras would like to see you. Be warned: he isn't feeling well and his words may not make much of any sense."

"He does? Well excuse me." Grantaire said with a smile as he walked upstairs.

" 'Ponine. Here. I got you a flower." Marius said as he have her a flower. A rose.

Eponine took it, and put it to her nose, breathing in it's fragrance. "A rose, Monsieur? I shall treasure it all the more."

Marius smiled and looked at her. He spoke nothing, then silently let an "I'm sorry" slip out.

Eponine shook her head up and down, and said "Monsieur, that day rather upset me. A few weeks ago, it wouldn't have. But the other day, it did. Marius, I don't want to lose our friendship. I value it all so much. And I cannot bare to see you unhappy. It pains me. And, I still have little idea why you're unhappy. You're alive and can go to Cosette. I'm very happy. I'm going to be married. To my prince. And for once, Eponine will be the princess."

Marius, who looked away sulky, spoke, "My dear Eponine. You are a princess. You always have been. And I'm very happy. You're happy, I'm happy. But, my love for you will never go away. Why I didn't see it earlier, I have the slightest idea. But, that night at the barricade, I knew. And these past days, I only thought of you. Not of Cosette. Only you. And that is why I must leave France."

"What do you mean leave France? Why must you?"

"I'm sorry 'Ponine. I simply can't watch you marry a man whom isn't me. But, here. I give to you. 2,000 francs for my condolences. I'll return here someday. But right now, England seems like the place for me."

"Marius, please don't leave." Eponine cried as Marius handed her the money.

"I'm sorry my dear." he said as he walked out teary eyed.

Eponine wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked up the stairs to where she could hear Enjolras and Grantaire laughing. As she walked in, Enjolras noticed her eyes were red.

"Eponine dear, what's the matter? What do you have in your hand?" Enjolras asked, sitting up.

"Oh, it's 2,000 francs. From Monsieur Marius. He told me its for us. For our wedding because he won't be in attendance. He's uh leaving for England." She explained.

"Why is that?" Grantaire asked, interrupting.

"He said because he has business to take care of."

"Oh. Well, speaking of the ceremony, when shall we have it? I simply cannot wait forever you know." Enjolras joked as Eponine say down beside him.

She took his hand and said "Not until you feel better. I'm almost recovered as well. My wound doesn't hurt as bad. Soon my love. Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**All I can really say is thank you for reading! The reviews you all leave makes me smile so big and makes me less nervous whenever I post a new chapter! I just...thank you:) And I also found out that this semester in literature, we will be reading Mary Shelley's "Frakenstein". Irony at its best :) **

A week passed, and Enjolras got better. As did Eponine. After a full examination on both of their injuries, Monsieur Danine gave them permission to leave. Not sure where to go as of now, Eponine had suggested they go see Thénardier. As they said goodbye to Grantaire, who left them to go take a drink, they walked over to where Thénardier lived.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, come here for a moment please." Thénardier, again in another disguise, crept up behind them, not knowing or cared who they were.

Enjolras and Eponine turned around, and Eponine said "Papa?"

"Eponine? Where the hell have you been? We've needed you! Go to your mother inside. She made you a new dress. Put it on. We've got work to do my dear!" Thénardier told her.

"Papa, no. I'm done here. Don't you remember? Enjolras and me are to be married soon?"

"Enjy-who?" He mocked.

"Enjolras, Monsieur. Do you not remember? A little over a week ago I believe, I came to you in the middle of a dark night, and explained to you of Eponine and what had happened and you gave me your direct permission to have your daughters hand." Enjolras explained while pulling Eponine to his side.

"Hmm, no such recollection. Maybe, 100 francs may possible rekindle a memory or blur?" Thénardier smirked.

"Papa, no. Stop this. I'm done here. I've come to gather up my things and leave. I know what you may be thinking. I'm not running off and leaving everything behind like Azelma did. I'm simply leaving with the man who I love. Simple as that Papa." She told her father, who then grabbed her arm and threw him from Enjolras's side, behind him.

"My girl, you aren't going anywhere. You must be mad to even think of such thing. You will stay right here and continue what you've been doing all your life. Go inside to your mother. NOW!" He shouted with force.

"Papa no! Enjolras run! Don't ask why! Just run and don't stop!" Eponine shouted at Enjolras, who had ran like she said. Thénardier had grabbed her by the shoulders, and she let out a loud shriek. She then kicked her father in the shin, and he dropped to the ground in pain. As Eponine began to run in the direction Enjolras did, two men in uniform came to Thénardier. As they helped him up, he whispered "You wait my girl. You wait and see."

Eponine kept running and nothing could have stopped her. The sun was brightly shining in her sweaty face, and she couldn't see where she was going or what or who was in eyes view of her. She didn't stop running until she accidentally ran into somebody's back.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur." Eponine said while turning around before the stranger grabbed her arm. As she gasped, he said

"Eponine, it's only me." Marius said. What was he still doing in France? Eponine wondered. She turned back around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Eponine, are you alright? You ran into me pretty hard. Are you in a hurry?" he asked, concerned.

"I was running from my father. I was trying to find Enjolras. I told him to run. Have you seen him, Monsieur?"

"Oh Eponine, no need to call me Monsieur. You can drop it. And I have seen him. Right this way. Follow me." Marius chuckled, leading her.

"No, I like it. Monsieur Marius has a certain ring to it." She teased, following him. He had led her through the normal overly crowded streets of Paris. As they were walking, her curiosity got the best of her as she asked "I thought you spoke of moving to England?"

"Yes, I was just purchasing some things before some girl had ran into my back. Why, do you miss me already?" Marius smirked as he teased. As they had gotten through the sea of people passing in every direction, they had found Enjolras. He was talking to somebody. A man whom she had seen before. Once, in the street. She couldn't remember the gentleman's name. There was a girl about Eponine's age with the man. A girl, whom Eponine was sure she had seen before. Who had she known that had that blonde of hair before. Then, she had remembered. Cosette! That must be the man that had taken Cosette away all those years ago. Eponine looked up at Marius, wondering if he knew that Cosette was there. Marius, indeed knew it was she. He whispered in Eponine's ear: " 'Ponine, it's Cosette. I must go. I'll hopefully see you soon my dear." And he left. Eponine had finally had enough of standing out of sight, and she had made her way over to Enjolras. He had heard her footsteps, and he had turned around and cried,

"Eponine!" He ran toward her, and hugged her tight. As soon as he had let her go, she had gotten on her toes and have him a quick kiss. After that, he had introduced her to the people she had known well. "My dear Eponine. This is Monsieur Valjean. That is correct?"

"Yes Monsieur." Jean Valjean had vowed.

"And this is his daughter Cosette."

As Eponine and Cosette shook hands, she spoke, "Cosette. That's a very beautiful name." Not trying to spark any of Cosette's memories.

"My dear, how did you find me? Through all those people? I was so scared that I wouldn't have found you!"

"Oh, as I was running from my father, I ran into Monsieur Marius and he told me that he, himself, and seen you and he led me to you." Eponine explained, while putting her arm around Enjolras.

"I thought he was moving to England?" Enjolras asked. As Cosette heard that, her face went expressionless.

"Mademoiselle Eponine. Can you show me in which the direction that Marius had walked in? I met him one time in the street. I had dropped something. Papa, I'll be back rather shortly." Cosette had said.

As Eponine and Cosette walked away, Eponine had turned to Cosette and asked "You don't recognize me?"

"I'm afraid I do." Cosette plainly responded.

"Cosette, I am terribly sorry for my behavior as a child. I had never meant to hurt you in anyway. That has been a terrible burden all my life. I was only a child those many years ago and didn't know any better. But still. Can you ever forgive me?" Eponine had poured out.

"Oh Eponine. Of course. In all honesty here, since the night Papa took me, I had prayed for you. And Azelma. That you, like myself, would escape those awful people. And looking at the bruises on your forearm, I'm supposing you haven't?"

"Unfortunately. But now, I am. And after what happened at the barricade.." Eponine began.

"What happened there?" Cosette asked, curiously.

So, Eponine told the tale of how she almost lost her young life at the barricade, how she and Enjolras were to be married. And of Marius.

"Oh Marius! You spoke of him traveling to England. Do you know why?"

"I do. But I'm not sure if I should be speaking as of why. I mean, it's not my place to."

"Please Eponine! I won't tell a soul!" Cosette pleaded.

"Alright. The other day, he had said to me that he couldn't watch myself marry Enjolras. Then he said he loved me." Eponine started, and Cosette's face had suddenly turned sullen. "Cosette, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault."

"Because I know how fond of him you are. And me, once again being a horrid person, speaking this."

"Fond, quite actually. And I thought he was fond of me as well. I suppose I was only fooling myself."

"No, Cosette. Marius, he's...delirious. Once he sees you again, he will realize how much he loves you. Come on. Let's go back. I do strongly hope you will be in attendance of my wedding." Eponine told Cosette with a smile.

"I would not miss it." and the newly kindled friends walked over to where the two men were talking. Valjean and Cosette had parted, and Enjolras and Eponine walked in another direction; hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated. I was ill and school is overpowering my life. But I'm finally homework free and I had a snow day today so here is *finally* the update! Oh! And I know I changed some things around with ages and all that, but I hope it isn't a big deal. Enjoy! **

A month had passed. All was calm. The final preparations were being set for the wedding. Eponine went into town one day to get some small trinkets. As she was walking, she heard somebody call her name. She turned around to see who it was. It was Grantaire. He was out of breath.

"Eponine. I-I found her." he said, panting.

"Found whom?" she asked, confused.

"Your sister. Azelma. She's in a part of the city."

"Please. Take me to her."

So, Grantaire led Eponine through the normal mob of people, to where he last saw Azelma, in a store. They finally found her sitting on a corner. Begging for money. Eponine told Grantaire to wait where he was; she had wanted to go alone. As she made her way over to her sister, Azelma heard footsteps and turned and said, "Madam, do you have any money you can spare? Please. I'll do anything for at least five francs."

Eponine knew Azelma didn't recognize her. "Azelma." she said.

"How do you know my name?" Azlema asked, standing up.

"Zel, it's me. Eponine." As soon as Azelma said that, she looked at her sister, with tear filled eyes.

" 'Ponine, is that really you?"

Eponine chuckled and shook her head up and down. Before she could say a word, Azelma quickly grabbed her younger sister and gave her a tight hug. The sisters stood there hugging, both in tears. As soon as Azelma let go, she wiped her eyes. Her eye makeup had smeared from her crying. Eponine looked at her sister, and asked "Zel, what happened? Why did you become what you have?"

Azelma looked down, ashamed. "As soon as Ieft, I knew I wouldn't have enough to any money, and that's the only way I knew how to get it. H-how did you know?"

Eponine looked over her shoulder to Grantaire, who was leaning against a brick wall. She smiled at him. "An old friend told me."

Azelma noticed him standing over there. She winked and said "well tell him thank you."

"Come with me. Leave your life of this behind. I-we can help you. Please?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid of what Papa will do and say when we get home. If he even acknowledges me."

"I'm not living with Papa anymore. I left. I had to."

"I'm glad you're not."

"I agree. Let's get out of here. Grantaire, lead us out." Eponine shouted. They all walked out of the small section they were in, and back to the main parts of Paris. They were walking when all of a sudden, somebody grabbed a hold of Eponine's arm. She gasped and turned around. She then let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was Enjolras. He hugged her and said

" 'Ponine. I'm so glad I found you. I was looking all day and simply must do something. I have been putting it off, but now it has to be done before next week."

"What's next week?" Azelma asked, confused.

Eponine, smiling at Enjolras, said "our wedding."

"Aw my little sister is getting married!"

"Enjolras, what's so important that you couldn't wait? Or are you just that excited?" she teased.

"Since this wasn't don't properly the first time," he started before taking Eponine's hand and dropping down to one knee, "Eponine Thénardier. I love you more than words can describe and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Eponine, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, shook her head yes. As he got up and hugged her, she told him "I love you."

"I love you too." he said before kissing his beautiful fiancé.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while I'm terribly sorry! I had to get my wisdom teeth out and it's been a horrid recovery so today I'm feeling a tad better so here's the update. The chapter I've been most excited to post!:) **

The day has finally come. Eponine and Enjolras's wedding. The ceremony was to be held in a tiny chapel in the city, a small party after. The morning of, since everybody knew it wasn't good luck to see the bride before the wedding, Enjolras had left with Grantaire so they could let Eponine get ready, and for them to get ready. Eponine had waken up early so she could look her finest. She had called upon the help of her sister, and her newly kindled friendship with Cosette to help. They had arrived early. Cosette was in charge of Eponine's hair, and Azelma; eye makeup. As they set up, Cosette got out necessary items.

"Eponine, could you kindly light another candle so I can heat this metal rod up for you?"

"I'm sorry, metal rod? For what purpose is that needed?" Eponine asked curiously.

"Once it heats up, I twirl it in your hair and it creates magnificent curls. I always do it to my hair. I'm real good at it, it doesn't hurt."

"Oh alright." Eponine said before lighting another candle. She looked at Azelma and saw what she had brought.

"And what are all of these? Is that...flour?" she asked, not knowing the eye makeup.

"No it's not flour. You'll see."

Cosette told Eponine the rod was heated, and that they should start. Eponine sat in a chair in the middle of the room, and Cosette went to work. She would twirl the rod around a strand of hair, and Eponine would ow. Her hair was rather long so it took Cosette a little longer than she anticipated. Once it was curled, it flowed in a beautiful bundle of shiny curls. It was then Azelma's turn. She hadn't put too much eye makeup on her sister. Just minimal. It gave Eponine color on her normally pale skin. A new look. Once it was on, she demanded to look in the mirror. She went, and gasped. She loved it.

"I-I look beautiful. I don't think I have ever looked this beautiful." She exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh it wasn't a big deal. We're glad. Now, let's help you into your dress." Azelma said as she went into the other room, bringing out the dress. The dress was pure white, with a beaded bodice and flowed below Eponine's feet. It was a hoop dress, it gave it a fuller effect. After Eponine was tied in, they put the veil in her curls. As they were finishing getting ready themselves, Cosette stopped and said:

"As part of your wedding gift, I give you this pearl necklace. It's only part, and not much, but one of the sisters at the convent gave it to me, and I really want you to have it."

"Cosette, it's wonderful. Beautiful. You shouldn't have. Here, put it on me." And Cosette did as Eponine said. The three ladies then tidied themselves up, and got in the carriage Enjolras had ordered for them, and left for the chapel.

Once they had arrived, two men stood outside to lead Cosette and Azelma to their seats. As Eponine got out, Grantaire came and led her inside.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Enjolras? I bet he's a nervous wreck." She asked.

"I don't bet, but you'd win that one. And he specifically asked me to come lead you inside. Everybody's just waiting for you." he responded with humor.

She thanked him, and he left. She stood there until somebody asked her if she was ready to be presented. She shook her head, and she walked down to where Enjolras was standing, with Grantaire by his side. As they came together, the priest Jean Valjean had personally recommended started everything. Before the final vows were said, Enjolras told him, "I have something prepared to say. It's short."

He then took Eponine's hands. "All the boys said I could never love an actual woman because I was too in love with France. They were right." he chuckled. "But then one day, I met you. By some fate, I met you. That opened something inside me. Sparked a candle per say. Then the revolution came, and I knew what had to be done, even if that meant never talking to you. It killed me everyday knowing I would never get that chance. Then, again by some fate, you showed up at meetings, then the eventual barricades. Then that night. That fateful night, I realized I needed to do something. That you were more important. And now, look where we are." he was getting teary eyed. "Eponine, I love you, and am so excited and honored to be standing here, so close to being your husband. I love you so much, and I know you love me as well." he finished. Eponine was in full tears. She couldn't even talk.

The priest smiled, and said with a grin "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Enjolras happily did. After everything, they had finally marry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who has more of her story? The last chapter was NOT the end. I'm still writing and will try to update. Thank you all so much for reading. I never thought so many people would have read my story I got bored and wrote one day. I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any, feel free to let me know in the reviews. Thank you also for the amazing reviews. It makes me happy that you all like my story:) **

The year is now 1840. 8 years later. Everything was calm in the city of Paris. No revolutions, no outbursts. Paris even had a new mayor. One by the name of Enjolras. He has been in charge of the city since 1834. He had his wife Eponine by his side, and their beautiful eight year old daughter Juliette. She looked just like Enjolras. Juliette had long golden blonde hair, bright sea blue eyes. She has Eponine's heart, and Enjolras's courage. She was also very intelligent. Eponine was also pregnant with their second child. Enjolras so hoped it was a boy. A boy whom he could teach to hold and shoot a gun. After the falling of the barricade, everybody knew of Enjolras's love for Paris, his leadership, and intelligence, and he was appointed.

It was a normal day in the city, and Eponine was walking home from the market with Juliette. Eponine refused to take a cabriolet around the city. They were walking and passed through a normal sea of people, and she accidentally ran into a man.

"Pardon me, Monsieur." said she.

"It's my fault...by god. Eponine!" said the man excitedly.

Eponine turned slowly upon hearing the voice. "Marius!" she shouted, giving him a hug. "Look at you! You look so...classy." she told her old friend.

"My dear Eponine. You look as pretty as ever. How are you my dear?" Marius smiled.

"I'm quite well thank you. Marius, this is my daughter, Juliette."

"Juliette, what a lovely name. How old are you mademoiselle?"

"I am eight years of age Monsieur." Juliette said plainly.

"Honey, this is Monsieur Marius. He is mother and father's friend." she told the child. "Marius, how are you? It's been what seems forever."

"I'm wonderful. England's been treating me well. I can't believe you have a daughter. My, Enjolras as a father. I can never imagine that." Marius joked.

"He's a wonderful father. We have another child on the way." Eponine smiled.

"My congratulations. Where is Enjolras anyway? And Grantaire?" he wondered.

"Enjolras should be at home now. Mayoral duties. Grantaire lives on the other side of the city. He visits every now and then."

"Enjolras is the mayor? Now that I can picture."

"Would you like to come home for supper and to catch up? I know Enjolras would love to see you, and I wouldn't mind hearing of your doings."

"I would love that." Marius told Eponine, and the old friends and Juliette walked to their house, in the heart of Paris.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Happy summer! I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in goodness knows how long. I've been extremely busy with life and things have been popping up and yea. A few things. One, I never actually thanked you for reading this. The reviews people are leaving are just wonderful wow. Thank you for reading this and I never knew people would actually enjoy the craziness of my imagination. I know that unlike a normal fanfic, this has a ton more dialogue. I personally feel like you can express more through it. Also another thing somebody asked me about on twitter, no there aren't a certain actor/actress written for this. When writing, I personally envision Aaron/Sam but you can envision whomever you want! Again thank you all so much for reviews on here, it means a lot! If you have any comments/concerns by all means tell me! Hope you enjoy this short little chapter!:) **

Eponine, Juliette and Marius walked through the normal must streets of Paris. As it was evening, commute was more rough. Eponine got a lot of hello's from people she did not know, but knew her, being married to Enjolras. As soon as they arrived to their home in the middle of the city, Juliette ran up to her room until supper was ready. Eponine led Marius to the main room of their rather large home.

"Eponine, darling. You home?" Enjolras asked coming out of another room. He still had the same golden blonde locks, same physique. Even though he was 8 years older, he still looked as handsome as ever.

"I am home. I brought an old friend to visit" she responded with an excitement to her voice.

Enjolras walked into the room, reading a letter. "If it's Grantaire, tell him I just wrote him back and no I won't go out for a drink with him."

Eponine giggled and said "it's not Grantaire. Look up."

Enjolras folded the paper and put it in his pocket, looked up and saw that it was his old friend Marius.

"Why it's Marius. Marius Pontmercy. How are you doing my friend?" Enjolras asked curiously.

"I've been doing well. England has been treating me well. Look at you though. Mayor of Paris."

"It's been a joy. Paris needed help and I'm glad I can be the person to do it. And with Eponine by my side during it all, I simply couldn't be happier." he said and hugged Eponine with a smile.

Marius looked away, still feeling the love for Eponine. He always hoped that if he ever returned to France, Eponine would run to him and everything would be like the old days. But looking around their home, the way Enjolras looked at Eponine and the way she looked at him, he knew she was never his to lose. But why did he still feel that way? He constantly asked himself. He just didn't know the answer, and it kept him up late in the night. He knew he that feeling for her would always be there.

He looked back at them, and Eponine asked with concern, "my dear are you alright?"

Marius smiled and said "I'm fine 'Ponine. Just lost in my thoughts."

"Well I shall go prepare supper. I'll call you when it's ready." She said and left to go cook and Enjolras and Marius sat down, caught up and shared wine.

As soon as supper was ended and Eponine was preparing to wash the dishes, they all heard a crash and a male and female shriek following. Enjolras ran out to the crash, and was horrified at what he saw..


End file.
